


Santa's Home Alone

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Passionate Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: With both her parents out of the house alongside the rest of the family, Eli decides to invite over her boyfriend.It took them less than a few minutes to take things upstairs.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Ayase Eli
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Santa's Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to doing some Love Live again~
> 
> Pic that inspired this fic:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3721532
> 
> Enjoy~

It was December. Easy to tell it was too, thanks to all the snow falling down from the night sky.

''Haah... how would I...?''

Within one of the many homes in Japan a young man leaned back into his desk chair, sighing and scratching his head. The bedroom light was on and thrummed absentmindedly in the silence, the muted sounds from downstairs going ignored in favour of the problem in front of him – homework. Maths homework, to be precise. And while he was hardly bad at maths, the work was equal parts tricky and boring.

Idly the young man looked around, searching for something to distract himself – justifying that he could take a brief break. His eyes landed upon his phone near the edge of the desk and he picked it up, idly flipping through several apps in the hope of finding something to entertain him. He had no such luck, his mind so worn out from homework that they didn't amuse him.

Until as luck would have it, a message pinged on his phone. One that came from none other than his girlfriend of half a year, Eli Ayase.

 _[Hey~]_ The message read. _[You busy?]_

 _[Not really.]_ The young man typed back idly, glancing at his homework. It could wait, he reasoned.

_[Wanna come over?]_

_That_ piqued his interest. _[Maybe.]_

To which in response Eli fired a teasing message back.

_[My parents aren't home right now~]_

…

He had his coat on in seconds, firing off a quick text before departing his bedroom.

X-x-X

It took just under half an hour to reach Eli's house, homework entirely forgotten.

The young man rapped his knuckles across the hard wood door, shivering as a cold wind blew past. Even with his coat on it was still bitingly cold, prompting him to hop from foot to foot as he waited for his girlfriend to open the door – the warm golden lights of her house spilling out through the windows. It wasn't often that both her parents were out, and the fact she didn't mention her little sister he assumed she was out with them too. Christmas shopping, most likely.

He was distracted from his idle snow-watching as he heard quick footsteps approach, a muffled voice calling out to him – before finally the front door clicked and swung open. Warmth teased his face as the warm air of the house blew past him, but what caused the pink flush to dust his cheeks was Eli herself – clad in an alluring red Santa dress that reached from her chest to her thighs, hugging her hips and sides nicely; defining her slim figure.

''Hey~'' Eli cheerfully greeted him, giggling. ''Like my outfit?''

''Y-Yeah.'' The young man flushed, stepping inside at her gesture. ''I'm guessing your sister is out too?''

''Mm.'' The blonde confirmed as she lead him inside. ''They're out doing some shopping; probably something for me, since they didn't want me coming along. They'll be gone for about an hour or two.''

He hummed, sliding his coat off an hanging it up, soon following Eli into the living room. It was all done up in the usual festive apparel, with a large tree near the television and some silver lights hanging from the edges of the ceiling, adding to the atmosphere. However while the room was honestly beautiful in design, his gaze was drawn back to his blonde girlfriend as she happily strolled over to the kitchen, clearly intent on fixing them up some hot chocolate.

In response to that he slipped up behind her, a light smirk curling at his lips as he reached around – grabbing her boobs from behind. Eli squeaked at that, her face flushing a cute red hue and her embarrassed gaze flickering over her shoulder at him, lips soon puffing out in a flustered pout.

''Geez~'' Eli pouted at him. ''Just because my parents aren't home doesn't mean we can do it downstairs...''

Her pout faded, and with a coy look she slipped herself out of his hands – putting a finger on his lips. ''We have to do it in the bedroom, hehe~''

With a cheeky, playful giggle Eli slipped out of his grasp – going for the stairs, any thoughts of drinks forgotten. With an excited grin the young man followed after her, their combined footsteps thumping against the wooden stairs as they ascended right up to the second floor, both of them rushing along the hallway. In the silence their footsteps sounded all the louder, and when he caught up to Eli and grabbed her waist her giggling squeal rung sweetly in his ears, no other sound around to muffle it.

He tickled her sides with his hands, twisting her round to face him before mashing his lips against hers. Eli moaned at that, tipping her head back slightly as he deepened the messy kiss, their lips lewdly smacking together. She threw her arms around his neck and he held her hips properly, both of them just letting their lips do the talking for a good few moments. Briefly they broke apart only to keep kissing a second later, his body slowly pushing against hers as they made out.

''Mmph...'' Eli moaned softly into his mouth, shivering as their lips popped apart. ''Hah... you pervert~''

The affectionate lilt to her voice made him blush. ''Where should we...?''

''My room of course~?''

He glanced behind him, a naughty idea coming to mind. ''...what about in your sister's room?''

Eli immediately blushed, lips parting to let out a startled sound – before she paused. Her cheeks darkened further and he could tell she was coming around to the idea, the sheer naughtiness of getting it on in her little sister's room a turn-on in and of itself. In the same way that doing it while her parents _were_ home was a turn-on, doing it in a room that wasn't hers felt so risqué it was alluring in its own right. Even if it meant getting caught afterwards.

After a second Eli swallowed, nodding slightly. She took his hand and pushed past him, pulling him into Arisa's bedroom – his eyes sliding over the girly interior only briefly. Without waiting for long he wrapped his arms around Eli's stomach, pushing her down onto her sister's bed and eliciting an embarrassed moan from her. Warmth flooded her cheeks as she twisted around to face him, any words she mustered muffled by a deep kiss, their lips meshing together passionately.

''Mm- ah~'' Eli shuddered as they broke off the kiss. ''You- _Mm~!_ ''

Eli pursed her lips together and mewled as he went south, kissing her neck. She held onto him and moaned through her shut lips, quivering beneath his bulk as he kissed down her neck and to her cleavage – her plump breasts delightfully soft under his lips, enticing him to kiss them more. He helped that along by pulling the front of her dress down, allowing her large boobs to bounce free; his lust skyrocketing when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

''Ah... d-doing this on Arisa's bed...'' Eli mewled softly, shivering when he took her right nipple into his mouth – sucking on it. ''M-Mm~''

Both his hands slid up, cupping her plump breasts from below and groping them, relishing how perfectly her boobs fitted into his hands. His thumb passionately rubbed her other nipple as he sucked on her right, his tongue lavishing it with a flurry of slick strokes. Then he popped his lips off and turned his attention onto her left nipple, licking it with quick up-and-down strokes and making Eli moan cutely, quivering beneath him.

His groping got rougher and he shifted back up, claiming Eli's lips in a kiss. The blonde girl moaned into his mouth and slipped a hand into his hair, blindly holding the back of his head whilst her other hand roamed over his back, the two of them making out even as he kept groping her tits. His thumbs attended to her nipples in the absence of his tongue, stroking or rubbing her wet nipples about with quiet passion.

''Mm, hold on...'' Eli breathed against his lips, enticing him to pause long enough for her to grip onto him – rolling them over with a grunt of effort.

Both of them blushed as the blonde was left straddling him, her tits still hanging out of her dress erotically. Briefly Eli raised an arm to cover them before realising the futility of the act, smiling shyly at him as she instead shifted around, and crawled back. She straddled his face and leaned down across the length of his body, running her palms over his thighs and gazing down at his crotch, one hand teasing the zipper of his pants.

The young man's own gaze went up, lust filling him as he stared at her pink panties. Without hesitation he pulled them to the side and spread her pussy lips apart with his thumbs, eliciting an embarrassed squeak from his girlfriend – before her squeak escalated into a hot squeal as he lapped his tongue up her sex. She cutely tensed up above him, the sudden lick making her freeze; before with a low moan she relaxed again as the shock of it wore off.

''Mn...'' Eli was quick to get him back though; pulling his zipper down in a heartbeat and tugging his dick out into the open.

Sharp bolts of pleasure lanced up his swelling cock as Eli began to jerk him off, her hand sliding up to the tip and then down to the base. She moved her hand quickly, a slightly twist to her wrist as she moved and melting his mind as she jacked him off – the softness of her palm only enhancing that. Not one to be outdone he paid her back with his tongue; lapping at her pussy with lustful licks before weaselling his tongue inside her sex, loving the sensation of her inner walls clenching around his wet appendage.

Eli loved it too; moaning sweetly as he pushed his tongue inside. Shakily she leaned her head down and slipped her tongue out, licking the tip of his dick and getting it wet with her saliva – helping the process along by spitting on his dick. He felt her saliva trickle down his cock before her hand smeared it into his length, her spit acting like lubricant and allowing her hand to slide along his dick with ease.

The young man groaned at the feeling, pulling back from her womanhood. ''Hah, Eli...''

A warm blush coloured Eli's cheeks, and then her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock – a muffled moan escaping the blonde as she pushed her head down. Wet warmth engulfed his cock more and more as she slid down, her lips remaining pursed around his girth as she bobbed her head up-and-down. Lewd slurps escaped her mouth, her saliva making each suck distinctly wet-sounding, her teeth mindfully kept out of the way as she gave him head.

Groaning under his breath the young man paid her back in full, burying his tongue back inside Eli and swirling his tongue around her pussy, tasting her leaking honey. His tongue alternated between swirling licks to side-to-side wiggles, sometimes focusing on a little spot inside her and stroking it with the tip of his tongue – eliciting a string of muffled moans from his blonde lover, and encouraging her to suck him off faster.

''Mmph... Mm...!'' Eli bobbed her head passionately, her right hand coming up and tucking some blonde locks out of her face, allowing her to keep slurping his dick.

The young man replied by eating her out more vigorously, his tongue moving constantly to pleasure her – repeatedly slipping out of her slippery sex to lick her folds, his tongue stroking her clit with the same lick. He gave his fingers a work out too, leaning back against the bed and pushing three digits into Eli's wet pussy, pumping them into her with wet squelching sounds. The blonde idol moaned and willingly pushed her hips back at that, impaling herself upon his fingers passionately.

''Mn...'' He grunted under his breath. ''Eli, I'm getting there...''

Eli just moaned around his cock, a hot slurp answering him. He groaned at the feeling and yanked his fingers out of her womanhood, pushing his tongue back inside instead and tongue-fucking his girlfriend. Her fleshy inner walls clenched and quivered around his thrusting tongue, failing to stop him from wiggling it around her womanhood and teasingly lick all her sensitive spots. In turn Eli pushed him closer to climax with wet sucks and lewd slurps, her head tilting to the left and to the right as she bobbed her head.

The pressure inside his girth swelled and swelled, warmth climbing his cock as Eli sucked harder and faster, exhaling hot breaths that tickled his dick. It took a conscious effort to keep eating his girlfriend out, his tongue lapping at her slippery insides as he felt her near her limit too; her honey tangy but sweet on his tongue. The taste enticed him to keep moving his tongue, to keep pleasuring her – and he wasn't disappointed.

''Mm... Mmph...! M- _Mm~!_ '' Eli pushed her head all the way down his cock, and with a muffled cry she climaxed.

Honey gushed onto his tongue just as pressure shot up his cock, and with a groan of his own the young man bucked his hips up, thrusting into Eli's warm mouth as he came. The blonde idol sucked his cock and swallowed his cum, her lithe body trembling above his as she orgasmed on his tongue – squirts of honey swiftly lapped up by his tongue.

For a good minute they lost themselves in the movements, of his cum shooting into her mouth and her honey sliding over his tongue – before with a soft gasp Eli pulled her lips off his dick, moaning as she sat up on shaking knees. His girlfriend wasted no time in rolling off him and laying down on her side, her plump breasts heaving about with each gasping breath she inhaled.

''Ah, hah...'' Eli shivered as pleasurable aftershocks ran through her body. ''That felt nice...''

The young man agreed with a slight smirk, shifting up. Eli knew what he wanted and blushed, flashing him a demure smile as she slipped her hands down and pushed her pink panties down a little – allowing him to grab ahold of them and pull them down the rest of the way. Eli waited until he pulled them off her ankles before spreading her long legs apart, blushing as she exposed her pussy to him so lewdly.

''Come on... don't just stare...'' Eli murmured, embarrassed.

With a smile he obliged, shifting between her legs. He took his cock into his hand and stroked himself off briefly, getting himself as hard as possible before he lined himself up with her entrance. The tip slid along her slippery folds, eliciting a mutual moan from both of them as he teased them with the gentle friction. Soon though Eli wanted more, a soft moan rising from her lips as she slid a hand down and spread her pussy open for him, allowing him to finally push inside.

''Mn~'' Eli shuddered, tipping her head back. ''Ahh...''

The young man let out a soft groan of his own, electric pleasure jolting down his cock as he sunk into Eli's pussy. Her slick inner walls squeezed his intruding cock like a fleshy vice, sucking him inside and encouraging him to bury his dick inside her – both of them shuddering as inch after inch pushed into her wet heat, until finally his pelvis bumped against hers and the tip hit her deepest parts, their lower parts fully joined.

Heavy breathing filled the bedroom as both recovered from the pleasurable penetration, her slick insides quivering and clenching around his cock erratically. Then the young man slowly pulled back, hissing out a tight breath when she tightened around his pulsing length, before he pushed back in with a moan of pleasure – extracting a similar moan from Eli as he filled her wet sex with his meat. There was no pain or discomfort; overwhelming pleasure muffling any such feelings into nothing.

The thought encouraged the young man to keep thrusting. ''Hah, hah... Eli...''

''Mn~'' She mewled back, gazing down at him with flushed cheeks. ''Geez... doing this, on my sister's bed... we'll get in a lot of trouble for this, you know?''

He grinned breathlessly, putting his hands on either side of her and leaning over her. ''Feels hot though, doesn't it?''

Eli just blushed, but didn't disagree – moaning when he began to pick up speed. His cock slid into her womanhood all the way before he pulled halfway back out, each thrust making quiet squelching sounds as he pistoned into Eli's sex. Her long legs rubbed his hips as he pushed in-and-out, said legs soon wrapping around his waist and interlocking behind his back – silently telling him to cum inside, mostly so they wouldn't make a mess on the bed. More of a mess than they were already making, that is.

Groaning at the though the young man moved more, the slapping of skin beginning to fill Arisa's bedroom as he pounded Eli. Her body jiggled and twitched from the force of his thrusts, a string of erotic moans and mewls escaping her as his cock hit all her good spots, the tip pushing against her deepest parts and leaving her full. In turn she squeezed his dick with her slick inner walls, the heat of her core leaving his cock tingling with lust.

''Haah... hah, Mn... faster~'' Eli breathed out, shivering when he leaned down for a kiss. ''Mmph~''

Their lips remained connected even as he obeyed her desire, smacking his pelvis against her harder. She tightened her leg-lock, forcing his thrusts to become even shorter but faster, his cock drilling into her womanhood with lustful vigour. Burning lungs forced him to break off the kiss and suck in quick lungfuls of air, panting heavily as he leaned more upright – his right hand darting down and grabbing ahold of Eli's right breast, her soft tit jiggling into his hand.

The blonde idol moaned at his touch, tightly squeezing his dick as he pistoned into her pussy, the resounding slap of their pelvises muffling the squelching of his cock stirring up her wet insides. Each thrust became harder as pleasure climbed up his cock yet it also became impossible to stop, a growing pressure mounting at the tip of his cock as the urge to cum became impossible to ignore.

''Mn... Eli... I'm...!'' His skin slapped against hers faster, the pressure mounting – before he peaked. '' _Mn!_ ''

Eli cried out in surprise as he slammed in deep, gushes of cum flooding her deepest parts and immediately tipping her over the edge too. Her slick insides gripped his shaft tight, squeezing as he blew his load inside her and squirting her juices around his pulsating length – his cum mixing with her honey and seeping out around his length.

''Ah... hah...'' The young man kept thrusting for a little longer, his cock rocking back-and-forth inside her – before finally he came to a stop, groaning. ''Eli...''

A moan answered him, and in a heartbeat he found himself pulled down into a messy kiss. He groaned into the blonde's mouth, snaking both his arms under her and just staying as they were, enjoying the intimate moment. His cock twitched inside her slick sex and her inner walls lovingly clenched his cock back, the snug embrace leaving him shuddering with bliss.

Until after a minute he slowly pulled out, his cock glistening with their mixed fluids as it sprung free from her wet sex. Eli moaned throatily and untangled her limbs from him, her head lolling to the side as she shot him a breathless smile – her bare breasts heaving with each breath she took. On trembling limbs the blonde Santa sat upright, groaning under her breath as she straddled him; giving him a sexy smile at the same time.

The young man relished the sight, shifting over until his legs swung over the edge of Arisa's bed, allowing Eli to straddle him more comfortably – her hands resting upon his shoulders. Without any words said the blonde leaned in and claimed his lips in a deep kiss, moaning lustfully into his mouth when he laid his hands on her ass. In response she reached down between their bodies and grasped his cock, guiding him back to her sex.

''Mn...'' Eli moaned into his mouth as the tip slid along her sex – before with a muted shudder she impaled herself upon his shaft, taking him back inside her. ''Ah...''

He groaned alongside her, sliding his hands over her ass and to her hips, hiking her Santa dress up a bit so he could hold her hips better. At the same time Eli pushed herself deeper down his girth, quivering as he soon filled her back up to the brim – and without waiting the blonde idol began to move, moaning cutely as she lifted herself halfway up his dick only to push her hips back down a second later. The engulfing heat of her womanhood melted his mind, extracting a tight groan from his throat and tempting him to roll his hips to meet hers, his cock sliding into her pussy with ease.

Both of them started slow, pelvises rubbing as she rolled her hips. Then Eli wanted more, her rolling motions becoming jerkier bounces, her skin lightly slapping against his. Her slick insides coiled around his twitching meat in ways that left him groaning, one of his hands leaving her hips and going up to her left breast – lustfully cupping it from below and fondling it, earning himself a muffled moan from his blonde girlfriend.

''M-Mm~'' Eli moaned into his mouth – before breaking it off with a breathless gasp. ''Haah~! Move a bit to- _ah~!_ ''

A cute cry escaped the busty blonde as he jerked his hips up, sheathing his cock inside her hot core. The sudden deep penetration made her tighten up pleasurably, her fleshy insides quivering and pulsing around his swollen cock. The pleasurable sensation enticed him to buck his hips more, lust swelling up inside him as he smacked his pelvis against hers over and over again, wet sounds escaping their joined parts as he bottomed out inside her repeatedly.

''Hah... doing it here...'' Eli murmured against his lips, panting. ''She'll notice.''

He shuddered in reply. The scent of sex was thick in the air; there was no hiding that. The only mercy they would get was if they opened the windows and were lucky, Arisa might just think the smell came from Eli's room, but such a hope was a feeble one. Yet that didn't stop either of them from fucking like rabbits, his cock throbbing within her tight sex as she slid herself up-and-down his girth, the cum still inside her making her slick and sloppy.

However any such thoughts of Arisa finding out what they were doing in her room fled as pleasure rapidly climbed up his cock, the tingly throb soaking up all of his focus. Eli clearly wasn't far off; moaning and gasping as she slapped herself down with more vigour than before. She pushed her tits against his chest and he held onto her ass, groaning right into her ear as he helped her bounce on his dick, the tip of his shaft hammering her deepest parts.

''Ah, ah...!'' Eli gasped hotly into his ear, gripping onto him. ''Just a little more, j-just a little... m-more...!''

He groaned back, pleasure lancing up his cock – when Eli suddenly cried out and gripped onto him, passionately pushing herself against him and grinding her pelvis against his. The sudden tightness that seized around his cock pushed him over the edge, and with a moan the young man orgasmed inside Eli; thick ropes of cum splattering deep inside her womanhood and adding the icing to Eli's orgasm.

A soft mewl escaped Eli as the initial rush of pleasure slowed, her hips slowly rocking back-and-forth before she came to a stop, panting. Both were too exhausted to even kiss, opting instead to just sit and hold each other, his dick throbbing inside her pussy as she managed to squeeze out a tiny bit more seed from him.

''Mm...'' Eli finally relaxed, sighing into his neck. ''We should clean up...''

The young man chuckled, rubbing her ass. ''In a few minutes.''

Eli just moaned in agreement, snuggling herself into his shoulder.

Arisa would later find out, and Eli ended up buying her some of her favourite chocolate as an apology.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Doing it on her sister's bed~ Kinky~


End file.
